


Keen Eye

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: To be the sniper of the future Pirate King, you’ve got to have a keen eye. Which Usopp does—for most things.Sanji, it seems, is not one of them.





	Keen Eye

It’s not uncommon for Usopp to find himself up in the crow’s nest. Being the sharp shooter for the future Pirate King means you’ve got to have a keen eye. So, near daily he climbs up. The height is a little unsettling during the climb, but once he gets up there—it’s nearly forgotten. Nothing but the stretch of the ocean is in his view, shimmering that deep blue that he loves so much. Water warming him as if he were staring at a reflection of his own soul.

It’s also not uncommon for Usopp to doze off in the crow’s nest. After all, the further one gets from the deck, the more sway is felt. Leaving him to be lulled to sleep by the rocking of the Sunny as she continues onward. Her protective comfort wrapping invisible arms around Usopp’s heart, and in these moments he also feels the Merry. 

Arms that feel a little too real when he awakens to the sensation of someone touching him. 

He wakes slowly at first, sunset painting shades of orange and red on his face as it dips below the tide. Then quick when he registers the hands on his arms. A gasp leaving his mouth while he jerks away from whoever it is on him, only earning a low laugh in return. 

“Oi, oi. It’s just me.” The soft taunt comes from behind Usopp and all at once his heart slows from recognition. Sanji is crouched down, mouth still open with the ghost of a laugh on his lips, “Didn’t want you to miss dinner just because you fell asleep up here.” 

“O-oh, thanks.” Usopp says and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, “Sorry to make you come up here.” 

Sanji tsks, pushing up to stand and a small groan slips from his lips. The gold of the sky blending almost seamlessly with his hair. Like honey poured straight from the hive, shiny and warm. The thought of honey makes Usopp’s stomach growl. 

Apparently, just loud enough to cause Sanji to nudge him with his foot. 

“Need me to carry you down? I can.” Sanji says, words seeming far more casual than they are. As if he was offering to pour Usopp a drink. 

“You don’t need to do that. I can get down just fine, a-” Usopp is cut off by a loud slam from below, followed by yelling, “You should probably get down there fast, huh?” 

Sanji’s eyes flit down to the deck. Nothing is on fire, no one is running out onto the lawn. 

“Luffy probably stole the meat again. No reason to rush over something normal. After all, I’m enjoying the view.” Sanji sighs and leans against the wall, left hand shoved into his pocket. The other tucks into his jacket to pull out a cigarette. 

He doesn’t light it. Simply places it in the corner of his mouth. Free hand now clicking the lighter open and closed. 

Usopp smiles looking back out to the ever-fading sun. It’s purple now, reds trimming the edges. The sea keeps getting darker and sleep finds its way back into his mind. “Yeah, it’s really a sight that doesn’t get old.” 

“The sunset is nice too, I suppose.” Sanji murmurs. 

His thumb flicks against the lighter, and at the same time as it catches fire—Usopp turns. Eyes shiny in the dimming light, a new shade of red dancing across his cheeks. It’s cute, Sanji thinks, that Usopp has such an eye on everything. 

Everything but the way he looks at him. The way that he ensures to cook food he knows he’ll specifically like. How he always chooses the hammock next to his. All the things that could’ve led Usopp here were always right in front of him. 

He just never paid attention. 

“Ah-h, Sanji. You tease.” Usopp stutters as he pushes himself up to stand, “You’re really quite the flirt.” 

Sanji flips the lighter closed. The small snuffing out of the flame mirroring the sun finally sinking beneath the edge of the sea. It’s dark. Only stars above them now and the stirring in Usopp’s stomach feels much greater than hunger. 

Pushing off the wall Sanji closes the distance between them in a single step. The nest is already small as is, but in the moment it might as well be a single plank of wood. Each side being held in balance by the two of them. Sanji pulls the cigarette from his mouth, and Usopp feels that plank shift. 

A wobble that only grows greater as time seems to slow around him. He watches, immobile while Sanji tucks the unlit cigarette back into his jacket. Heart thrumming as his other hand pulls from his pocket. Every detail now lining up to stand on Sanji’s side of the space. 

Chaos only a few moments away. 

Sanji reaches up and bridges the space between them in an instant. Hand brushing gently against Usopp’s shoulder before curling around it. His skin so pale in comparison to the warm tan beneath him. Even in the dim light it’s obvious. 

Moon starting to paint her pearl highlights onto the world, Sanji knows they don’t have a lot of time before the crew will come looking for them. Luffy likely wanting something else to eat. A dessert of some sort that he can inhale before passing out for the night. 

He only has right now. 

Only this moment. 

Fingers digging into the skin, Sanji holds onto Usopp as if he were a lifeline. A ring keeping him from floating away into the sea of the sky. Navy swallowing him up whole. 

Usopp’s eyes look back to meet his in a silent question. A nervous shake apparent in Sanji’s frame is the only answer before Usopp starts to move. His hands landing gently on the lapel of Sanji’s suit careful as to not wrinkle it. A detail that if it were another time, Sanji would make better note of. 

They both stand like this for what feels like hours but are only seconds. A shimmer of uncertainty keeping them both frozen in time.

“I’m not...wrong. Am I?” Usopp asks, his words like a shiver on a cold night. Barely there. Asking for a solution. A blanket to comfort the concern.

Any sense of confidence in Sanji’s actions have disappeared into the night. Floating off along the waves like a small boat set out to sea. 

When he came up here to retrieve Usopp he didn’t know he would end up here. Like this. Hand aching to move onto his crewmate’s face. To feel the warmth in his blush against his skin. 

“_Am I?_” Sanji counters, body pressing into Usopp’s hands. Forcing them up onto his shoulders to rest. 

Space dwindles away by the second the men move closer. Breath warm against the other’s mouth as they both sit open. Desperate for all the air they can get while their hearts beat faster. Harder. Almost like a drum in their ears. 

The boat rocks and Usopp stumbles forward, closing the last of the gap. Lips finding their awkward place against Sanji’s. Before he can pull back, apologies already screaming into his mind, Sanji kisses back. A gentle pressure with skin softer than Usopp could’ve imagined while he shifts into place.

It seems to blur then. Hands finding a steadying place on the other’s body, a shake still housed within them. Chests nearly bursting as they press together. Breath wild beneath. Yet, they stay. 

Lips slipping into each other like the fit of two puzzle pieces. Like Usopp couldn’t quite find where it went, eyes scanning the table. Clues there in giant pieces that were close to one another, but never connected. Picture misconstrued until the piece was placed. 

Clearing up all at once in the most obvious way. The signs were always there: red in the top corner, left side rounded, a distinct slant at the bottom. Everything pointing towards where it needed to go. Neither willing to try to place it until tonight. 

They pull back, lips and cheeks red from the rush of blood still coursing through their faces.

Not that either can see, but they don’t have to. It’s known beneath the silk of moonlight and the heat between them. The mutual nerves that refuse to settle—only pause. 

“So,” Usopp breathes, still hovering just above Sanji’s lips, “What now?” 

Sanji starts to move forward. All instinct convincing him to capture Usopp’s lips again, but he’s stopped. Dead in his tracks by the low grumble of noise coming from below their faces. A short laugh blows from their mouths and is followed by a sigh from Usopp. 

“Dinner.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Warm up by request of Twitter last night! First try at Sanuso and I think I might be hooked. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
